The Deal with The Devil
by Vlienart
Summary: WARNING! YAOI/BL! (Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook) / "Buatlah perjanjian denganku, sebut namaku dan aku akan datang" / Jungkook tidak mengingat kapan ia memanggil sosok itu, tapi satu yang jelas, ia telah membuat kontrak dengan iblis bengis itu. / cerita terinspirasi dari Anime Black butler
1. Chapter 1 Agreement

**Warning! Cerita hanyalah fiksi dan tidak tidak bertujuan untuk menyesatkan para pembaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Deal with The Devil**

 **By**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Agreement**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi retak tulang terdengar, bau amis itu pun tercium disegala penjuru rumah mewah itu, darah, menghiasi rumah itu. Sekelompok orang datang ke rumah tersebut dan membantai semua penghuni yang ada didalam bangunan indah itu. Pembunuh bayaran, mereka sangat lihai dan terlatih untuk membunuh orang - orang disana dan tidak menyisakan seorang pun, menurut mereka.

"Bos, semuanya beres.. seluruh keluarga dan para pekerja juga sudah kami bereskan" ucap pria tegap itu.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita kembali kepada Tuan"

Suara isakan yang samar terdengar menghentikan langkah sang ketua, ia ragu semua orang telah mereka habisi malam ini.

"Kalian bisa dengar itu?"

"Suara... tangisan?" Ucap pria tegap itu.

"Sepertinya dari lemari itu bos" Ucap yang lain seraya menunjuk ke salah satu lemari dikamar utama.

"Cepat buka lemari itu!" Ketua tersebut mendecak pinggangnya.

Salah satu dari mereka dengan sigap membuka pintu tersebut, menampakkan seorang anak laki - laki meringkuk menahan tangisannya dan tangisan itu semakin menjadi ketika orang asing itu membuka lemari tersebut. Orang bertubuh kekar itu menarik anak laki - laki itu keluar dari lemari dan melemparkan kedepan ketuanya.

"Ah.. ternyata kucing kecil.. ck.. ck.. ck.." pria yang lebih tua mendekatkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu si yang lebih muda dengan jarinya kasar.

"Siapa namamu?" Lanjutnya, membuat anak itu semakin ketakutan.

"J-jungkook.. J-jeon" ucapnya tergagap.

"Ah! KALIAN SEMUA BODOH!" Pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari dagu anak itu dan memukul salah satu anak buahnya.

"DIA EARL! PENERUS KELUARGA JEON SIALAN ITU! JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA SAMA SAJA PEKERJAAN KITA INI TIDAK MEMBUAHKAN HASIL APA - APA!" Ucap pria tua itu kesal.

"M-maafkan kami t-tuan" ucap mereka takut, sang ketua hanya menghela napas berat. Jika bukan karena telinga tajamnya pasti ia sudah melewatkan penerus keluarga Park lantas pria tua itu mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada penerus keluarga Park.

"Hey, kau tau apa kesalahanmu bocah?" Anak itu menggeleng.

"Karena kau, lahir dari keluarga Jeon.. jadi.. kau mau cara seperti apa? Aku sedang berbaik hati menawarimu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cara aku membunuhmu, memenggal kepalamu misalnya?" pria tua itu menyeringai.

 **Jungkook POV**

Aku mendengar teriakan itu lagi dan lagi, ayahku, Jeon Yunho, menarik aku dan ibuku masuk kedalam kamar utama. Ia bilang jika ruangan ini akan sangat aman, aku percaya padanya hingga suara tembakan itu terdengar semakin mendekat. Ayahku menyuruhku dan ibuku tetap dikamar ini apapun yang akan terjadi, ia keluar dari kamar saat dirasa suara tembakan dan jeritan itu telah terhenti sesaat.

Aku bisa mendengar suara ayah berteriak, entah sedang membicarakan apa. Yang aku tahu, suara tembakan itu kembali terdengar sesaat setelah ayahku berteriak. Ibu, Jeon Jaejoong, menyuruhku bersembunyi dan kata itu terucap lagi, apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar dari lemari, jangan bersuara, semuanya akan baik - baik saja katanya.

Aku bisa melihat kearah luar lemari karena terdapat celah - celah lemari itu, walaupun hanya sedikit aku bisa melihat semuanya. Tepat setelah ibu mengunci pintu lemari dan membuang kunci itu ke sembarang arah. Semuanya bisa terekam olehku, sekelompok orang berbaju hitam lengkap dengan senjata ditangan mereka menodongkan senjata kearah wajah ibuku. Aku tak bisa mendengar percakapan diantara mereka, aku benci sekali, seharusnya dengan jarak sedekat ini bisa aku dengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi sialnya suara detak jantungku mengalahkan suara yang ada disekitarku dan membuatku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

Ketakutan? Ya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah 15 tahun sepertiku? Mendobrak pintu lemari ini saja tidak bisa apalagi melawan orang - orang gila itu? Sial.

Selama ini aku memang jarang berdoa Kepada Tuhan, keluarganya jugaku bukan merupakan yang taat akan diatas. Dan untuk pertamakalinya lagi, aku mencoba berdoa agar Ia bisa menyelamatkanku dari orang - orang keji ini. Aku menutup mataku, mencoba untuk mengatur napasku untuk berdoa.

 _'Tuhan, aku meminta maaf kepadamu sedalam - dalamnya karena telah melupakanmu disetiap langkahku. Jika engkau, kali ini saja, menyelamatkanku pembantaian ini, aku akan selalu berbuat baik dan selali mengingat-Mu. Tuhan.. tolong maafkan aku dan selamatkan aku'_

 **'DOOORRR!'**

Suara tembakan lagi - lagi terdengar, sontak membuatku membuka mataku yang sedaritadi ku tutup rapat. Ibuku, mati tertembak, tepat dikepalanya, tubuhnya seketika tumbang mengikuti gravitasi. Lemas, kakiku seakan tidak bisa lagi berdiri dalam lemari besar ini, aku mendudukkan tubuhku yang terasa lemas didalam lemari. Mereka semua keluar, tapi aku belum berani untuk keluar dari lemari. Mungkin aku akan mendobrak lemari ini pada pagi hari, atau setelah matahari menunjukkan hadirnya.

Alih - alih menjawab doaku, Tuhan sepertinya memang membenciku, entahlah, apa karena selama ini aku melupakannya? Karena yang ku tahu sekarang orang - orang itu masuk lagi kedalam kamar, mungkin untuk mengecek satu persatu jika ada yang terlewat. Dan dari sini dapat ku lihat seseorsng yang lebih tua namun lebih tegap diantara mereka. Ia tak mengenakan penutup wajah seperti yang lainnya, mungkin kah dia bosnya? Laki - laki itu seperti menarik sesuatu, tubuh seseorang yang aku kenal, yang selalu menemaniku berlatih berkuda, ayahku.

Dilemparkannya tubuh ayahku kesamping tubuh ibuku, mereka sudah tidak bernyawa lalu sekarang apalagi?

Pria itu mengambil gergaji dan seketika aku menutup mataku refleks. Pria itu memenggal kepala ayah dan ibuku, memisahkan kepala mereka berdua dari tubuhnya lalu memasukannya kedalam kantung hitam yang besar. Untuk suatu pembuktian kah?

Dan tiba - tiba isak tangisku lolos begitu saja dari bibirku, aku menutup rapat - rapat mulutku menggunakan tangan. Tapi rasa takut ini membuat isakkan ini tidak berhenti, bibir bodoh. Bisa kulihat pria itu mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah lemari yang aku tempati saat ini. Sial, dia pasti mengetahui aku disini.

Anak buah dari laki - laki itu membuka pintu lemari dengan paksa, membuatku mau tidak mau tertangkap basah juga.

"Jadi... cara apa yang kau mau untuk hadiah terakhirmu?" Cara aku mati katanya, bodoh, akh belum mau mati. Aku ingin menghabisi pria itu dengan tanganku sendiri karena telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku.

"Jika kau tidak menjawab, maka aku akan putuskan sendiri cara apa yang bagus untukmu, ah... karena kau spesial, bagaimana jika perutmu terlebih dahuku?" Ucapnya dan tiba - tiba saja pisau yang sedari tadi ia mainkan didekat wajahku sekarang menusuk perutku.

"Akhh!"

Ditusuknya pisau itu berulang - ulang, sakit, sekali..

 _'Siapapun.. tolong aku, siapapun tolong aku.. selamatkan aku! Siapapun.. siapa saja boleh, tolong aku, aku akan membayarnya semua! Aku akan melakukan apapun jika aku selamat'_

 **'Tap.. Tap.. Tap..'**

Lalu semuanya terasa berhenti, bisa kulihat orang - orang disekelilingku menjadi diam, kaku seperti patung. Apakah baru saja waktu terhenti? Mengapa aku sendiri yang bergerak?

Suara langkah sepatu pun terdengar olehku, anehnya, suara itu terdengar dari luar jendela kamar. Tidak mungkin, setelah jendela itu tidak ada balkon, jadi mana mungkin ada orang dari sana. Tapi pernyataanku menguar begitu saja saat jendela itu dipecahkan dari luar, menampakkan pria dengan wajah rupawan, rambut hitam kelam, kulit pucat, matanya bahkan berwarna merah darah, postur tubuh yang ideal dengan balutan tuxedo hitam, oh jangan lupakan gigi taringnya saat mengeluarkan seringaian.

Demi apapun, aku baru menyadarinya, ia tidak menapakkan kakinya sama sekali dilantai dan sesaat setelah mendekatiku ia menapakkan kaki jenjangnya dilantai. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat kehadirannya.

"Jadi.. anak bocah sepertimu yang memanggilku?" Ucapnya dengan suara berat.

"S-siapa k-kau?" Takut? Jelas, bahkan tubuhku merasakan sinyal bahaya dari aura yang dikeluarkannya.

"Lucifer" Jawabnya singkat.

"S-satan?"

"Bukan dear, aku raja iblis" Aku menelan ludahku kasar, oke aku percaya setelah melihatnya berjalan tanpa menapakkan kakinya dilantai.

"Jadi... tadi kau memanggilku, kau membutuhkanku? Tanya nya.

"T-tolong aku" ucapku memberanikan diri.

"Dari?" Aku melirik sekelompok orang yang membunuh semua penghuni rumah ini dan ingin membunuhku. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"Ah.. pasti ayahku tidak mendengar doamu ya?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Ayahmu?"

"Sang Bijak, Tuhan-Mu" Aku menggeleng.

"Jadi.. kau mau aku membunuh mereka?"

"Mereka sudah membunuh seluruh keluargaku dan pekerja dirumah ini tanpa sisa, jadi YA! Aku ingin membunuh mereka" ucapku emosi. Aku seakan lupa ada luka dalam diperutku.

"Tapi kau tahu semua itu pasti tidak gratis kan dear?"

"A-aku akan memberikanmu uang yang banyak jika kau membantuku"

"Ck.. ck.. ck.." laki - laki itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan itu, uang? Perhiasan? Tidak berharga bagiku dear.." lanjutnya.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Biasanya mereka yang meminta bantuanku akan membayarnya dengan jiwa mereka" ucapnya santai.

"A-aapa maksudmu?"

"Mereka akan menjual jiwa mereka untuk aku makan dan sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan apapun yang mereka inginkan"

"Memakan?"

"Ya, setelah mereka puas dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan, aku akan membunuh mereka dan memakan jiwanya sebelum ditentukan mereka akan ke surga atau neraka. Jadi, jika kau buat perjanjian itu denganku, jiwamu tak akan masuk surga maupun neraka.. karena aku akan memakanmu dan kau akan menghilang begitu saja"

"J-jadi.. apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Kau tetap ingin melakukannya?" Aku mengangguk ragu, siapa yang pedui jika aku masuk surga maupun neraka? Jika jiwaku hilang begitu saja akan lebih mudah bagiku.

Pria tinggi itu mendekatkan dirinya kehadapanku, mendudukkan dirinya dengan lututnya sebagai tumpuan untuk menyamakan posisinya denganku. Mengapit daguku dengan kedua jarinya dan ditariknya wajahku untuk mendekat.

"Kau.. laki - laki?" Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Cantik sekali, aku suka matamu" ia meneliti seluruh wajahku dengan jarak yang semakin mendekat. Lalu ia jauhkan wajahnya dan melepaskan jarinya dari daguku.

"Bagaimana jika aku menawarimu perjanjian lain?"

"Perjanjian lain?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku tak mengerti.

"Perjanjiannya adalah.. aku akan memberikan semua yang kau mau dan kau membayarku dengan hidup bersamaku selamanya?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Menjadi milikku, kekasih.. ah.. tidak, istriku mungkin?" Aku bersumpah melihat seringaian itu lagi diwajahnya tadi.

"Jika kau menolak, aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk mencapai tujuanmu" ucapnya.

"Ah.. dimana sopan santunku, pertama - tama, kenalkan, Namaku V, Lucifer, atau kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung namaku didunia ini dan kau pasti seorang earl.. aku akan melayanimu dengan baik" Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Lanjutnya

Tidak.. aku ingin mereka semua mati dengan cara yang lebih buruk dari apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluargaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi milikmu"

Ia mengukir senyumannya sangat puas akan keputusanku karena dendamku ini. Tiba - tiba ia merobek bajuku sehingga dapatku rasakan hawa dingin malam itu. Menatapku tajam seakan aku makanan yang sangat lezat dipandangannya. Ia memberikan aku sebuah pisau kecil berukirkan patung kecil. Sangat unik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Robek telapak tanganmu sebelah kiri sampai lewat pergelangan tangan, pastikan darahnya keluar" ucapnya.

"Bukankah itu sama saja bunuh diri?"

"Jika pisau biasa dapat ku pastikan kau mati, tapj pisau itu berbeda" ucapnya.

Dengan mantap aku arahkan mata pisau itu menusuk kulit telapak tanganku sampai mengeluarkan bau anyir itu lalu kutarik dalam - dalam kearah pergelangan tanganku dan mencabut pisau itu dan melepaskannya ke lantai begitu saja. Ia mendekat kearahku, menyentuh cairan berwarna merah yang ada ditelapakku dengan tangannya.

"Sebut namaku, dan sebutkan keinginanmu saat aku meminum darahmu" ucapnya.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telapakku, menjulurkan lidahnya, dan mulai menjilati cairan yang ada disana. Rasanya dingin dan panas diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku.. Jeon Jungkook dengan sadar membuat perjanjian ini, perjanjian yang aku bayar dengan menjadi milik Kim Taehyung selamanya, dan sebagai gantinya.. bunuh semua orang yang membunuh keluargaku tanpa terkecuali.. termasuk otak dibalik semua ini" ucapku.

Dan lingkaran satan itu terukir di telapak tangan kiriku sesaat setelah aku mengatakan janji itu. Bisa ku lihat warna matanya semakin menyala setelah lingkaan itu terbentuk. Ia mengangkat tubuhku dan didudukkannya aku diatas ranjang pojok kamar agar sedikit nyaman. Ia berlutut didepanku.

"Perjanjian dibuat" ucapnya dan setelah itu waktu seakan berputar kembali, dan orang - orang itu pun kembali bergerak.

"Siapa kau?!" Ucap pria tua itu.

"Jungkook, ku mohon tutup matamu, jangan membuka matamu sebelum aku menyuruhmu membuka matamu" ucapnya.

 **'DOORR!"**

Pria tua itu menembakan pelurunya ke punggung Taehyung, dan jelas.. ia kebal dengan sesuatu macam ini. Aku bisa melihat keterkejutannya dilihat dari matanya.

Taehyung memberikan selimut kepadaku dan menutup tubuhku dengan selimut dengan erat, seakan takut aku kedinginan.

"Jungkook, tutup matamu.. ucapkan namaku" aku menurut untuk menutup mataku.

"Kim Taehyung, cepat selesaikan semuanya"

"Baiklah.. Jungkook" Ia mengecup keningku singkat lalu dapat ku rasakan langkahnya menjauh sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengerutkan keningku bingung. Apakah itu cara mainnya?

Dan setelahnya aku bisa mendengar suara tembakan bertubi - tubi, setelahnya.. aku mendengar suara sesuatu keras yang patah.. apakah itu tulang? Dan akh bisa mendengar teriakan dari beberapa orang untuk memohon ampun. Bau anyir itu memenuhi penciumanku, darah. Apakah dia berhasil membunuh mereka semua?

Kemudian langkah itu mendekat lagi kearahku dapat kurasakan tangan besar mengusap mataku.

"Apa kau perlu melihat hasil kerjaku untuk pertamakali sebagai bukti?" Ucapnya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Mungkin ia melihat keraguanku tadi. Ku buka mataku perlahan dan tebak apa yang ku lihat? Mayat mayat yang dipaku pada tubuhnya didinding kamar dengan sangat cantik. Seketika perutku terasa mual, memuntahkan isi perut yang ada ke samping.

"Ah.. bukan salahku ya, kau yang mau.. aku hanya menawarkan" ucapnya sambil membersihkan mulutku dengan sapu tangannya.

"Ku pikir.. kau tidak akan tinggal disini lagi melibat kondisi rumah ini yang mengenaskan, jadi.. apa kau mau tinggal ditempatku?" Tawarnya.

"Kita belum selesai, apakah sudah mau ke neraka?"

"Hahahahaa.. tidak, aku juga punya tempat tinggal di dunia, kau tahu? Aku iblis modern" kekehnya. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan rumah ini?"

Aku tidak ingin melihat rumah ini lagi, tidak akan pernah.

"Keluarkan aku dari rumah ini, kuburkan tubuh orang tuaku dengan layak, setelah itu... bakar rumah ini" ucapku tegas.

"Baiklah.. Jungkook, tapi sebelum itu.. selesaikan perjanjian kita dahulu"

"Belum selesai kah?"

Ia membuka selimut yang tadi ia pasangkan ditubuhku, memposisikan tubuhku memunggunginya. Di sentuhnya lembut kulitku, mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga bersentuhan dengan tubuh belakangku. Bibirnya mulai terasa dileherku, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menekan pelan leherku.

"AKKKKHHH!" Sial, pasti itu taringnya yang ia tanjapkan dileherku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Vlienart**

 **Ingin mendengar pendapat kalian, karena sepertinya memang fic ini agak2 'gimana', jadi.. lanjut atau delete?**


	2. Chapter 2 Begin

**Warning! Cerita hanyalah fiksi dan tidak tidak bertujuan untuk menyesatkan para pembaca**

 **.**

 **The Deal with The Devil**

 **By**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Begin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua bermula dari suatu kesalahan fatal, jika kau tidak dapat memperbaikinya maka kau akan membuat kesalahan - kesalahan lain yang tidak dapat dipertanggungjawabkan. Sebagai gantinya, suatu hukuman yang akan kau tebus saat semua kewajiban yang kau pikul terlalaikan.

Sang Bijak tentu memiliki aturan dan hukum yang berlaku agar semua ciptaan-Nya dapat seimbang dan peraturan tersebut harus ditaati oleh semua makhluk ciptaan-Nya, tidak terkecuali. Termasuk para malaikat, manusia, satan maupun iblis.

Lucifer, malaikat yang dijatuhkan dari singgah sana Sang Bijak karena suatu kesalahan itu. Ia tak lagi sempurna, jika kau berpikir malaikat memiliki sepasang sayap, maka jawabannya adalah iya, mereka memilikinya. Namun hanya dengan satu kesalahan fatal, Sang Bijak menjatuhi hukuman mutlak untuknya dengan menurunkan derajat malaikat itu. Dari malaikat hingga menjadi raja tempat keji bernama neraka. Mematahkan sepasang sayap indah milik makhluk itu dan menjatuhkan kedalam jurang api tersebut.

Dan kejadian itu terputar lagi dalam ingatannya, suara yang terngiang kembali pada telinganya, kalimat yang membuatnya menjadi makhluk begis seperti sekarang.

.

.

"V, kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Tanya Sang Bijak.

"A-ayah.. maafkan aku, aku salah, aku tak akan mengulanginya kembali, aku berjanji" ucap makhluk rupawan bernama V itu.

"Tidak! Kesalahanmu sangat berat! Aku bahkan tidak bisa memaafkanmu karena kau telah merugikan banyak makhluk lainnya. Kau dengan sengaja mempermainkan kematian, jika sudah waktunya manusia itu mati itu artinya ia cukup hidup sampai disitu. DAN KAU-" Tunjuk Sang Bijak pada wajahnya.

"-Mengundur kematiannya dengan mempermainkan buku kematian itu" lanjutnya.

Malaikat itu pun merendahkan tubuhnya, bersujud didepan Sang Bijak.

"Tolong maafkan aku untuk kali ini saja" ucapnya.

"Maaf anakku, tidak untuk kali ini"

"Hukumanmu atas perbuatanmu kali ini..."

 **Gelap.**

Jika sedari awal kau hidup didunia putih dan tiba - tiba Tuhan menghukummu dengan menjatuhkanmu kedunia hitam, dunia itu seakan - akan mencekikmu. Hidup tidak bisa mau mati pun mustahil.

 **Sepi.**

Tak ada sapaan hangat disana, hanya ada siksaan - siksaan pedih dan teriakan - teriakan mencengkam dan merusak telinga. Entah sejak kapan, entah sampai kapan, ia pun tak tahu kapan berakhirnya itu semua. Kesepian? Oh, kau akan beradaptasi dengan semua itu.

Setelah malaikat itu dijatuhi hukuman oleh Sang Bijak, ia mendapatkan tugas, bisa dibilang kesempatan terakhir untuk menebus kesalahannya dan kembali keatas, dunia putih.

.

.

"Jika kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas yang aku berikan, kau bisa naik keatas lagi, ke tempatku, dunia putih" Makhluk itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Setelah kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas di Neraka, kau bisa naik ke dunia fana.. jika kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas keduamu.. dunia putih imbalannya. Jika kau gagal didunia fana, kau akan kembali ke dunia hitam dan tidak dapat keluar lagi dari sana selamanya" ucap Sang Bijak.

.

.

Ia hanya diberi dua tugas untuk di dunia gelap dan di dunia fana. Tugasnya di Neraka adalah untuk menyiksa setiap makhluk keji yang disebut sebagai manusia yang bahkan memiliki perbuatan yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dengan satan maupun iblis.

Oh, jangan tanya termasuk apa dia sekarang, tentu saja ia iblis, namun tidak seluruhnya iblis karena separuh jiwanya masih berhatikan malaikat. Tidak ada satan maupun iblis yang dapat membantahnya walaupun mereka sama kuatnya, tidak ada yang dapat menandinginya.

Dan setelah tugasnya di dunia hitam telah selesai, Sang Bijak memberikan kekuasaan padanya untuk masuk ke dunia fana. Tempat dimana manusia hidup membanting tulang untuk kelangsungan hidup maupun hanya untuk bersenang - senang.

.

.

Lalu, pasti kau bertanya - tanya apa tugas yang diberikan Sang Bijak. Aku kembalikan pada kalian sebuah pertanyaan.

 _Untuk apa Sang Bijak mengutus seorang iblis ke dunia?_

 **Jawabannya adalah untuk menyesatkan manusia.**

 _Lalu untuk apa Sang Bijak menciptakan manusia jika mengutus para makhluk bengis itu untuk menyesatkan mereka?_

 **Jawabannya adalah untuk menguji makhluk fana itu.**

Agar Sang Bijak tahu, siapa yang benar - benar taat kepada-Nya. Karena manusia itu bagaikan dua sisi mata koin, mereka berada diantara dunia putih dan dunia hitam. Dan ketika cobaan itu datang kepada mereka, akan lebih kemana manusia itu berpihak. Dunia putih? Atau dunia hitam?

.

.

Sebuah ketentuan itu dibuat. Lucifer, malaikat jatuh dari surga itu akan datang pada jiwa - jiwa manusia yang tidak percaya akan adanya Sang Bijak, mereka yang putus asa dalam berdoa, mereka yang goyah akan keyakinannya dan mereka yang tidak sabar lalu mengambil jalan pintas yaitu meminta pertolongan pada makhluk cacat itu dan ia akan menyesatkan manusia itu hingga menemukan kesesatan paling dalam.

Dan jika perjanjian itu dibuat dengan tidak adanya paksaan, maka manusia tersebut menggadaikan jiwanya pada makhluk itu. Jiwa mereka tidak akan masuk ke Surga maupun Neraka. Karena jiwa yang mereka taruhkan itu akan disantap oleh makhluk yang membuat perjanjian itu. Keuntungan makhluk tersebut? Untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kembali ketempat asalnya, dunia putih.

.

.

Namun seorang laki - laki itu memanggilnya dengan suara yang berbeda. Suaranya cukup dibilang lembut dan sangat nyaman untuk didengar. Suara yang biasa makhluk keji itu dengar dari tempat - tempat dengan orang - orang yang percaya dan Taat kepada Sang Bijak didalamnya. Apakah mungkin? Namun jika didengar sekali lagi, suara itu tidak memancarkan aura yang biasa ia rasakan, keangkuhan, ketamakan, maupun kebencian. Ia merasakan aura ketakutan dalam suara itu.

 _'Siapapun.. tolong aku, siapapun tolong aku.. selamatkan aku! Siapapun.. siapa saja boleh, tolong aku, aku akan membayarnya semua! Aku akan melakukan apapun jika aku selamat'_

Makhluk itu menghentikan waktu, salah satu hadiah yang diberikan Sang Bijak ketika dirinya telah menyelesaikan tugasnya di Neraka. Ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan gelas minuman yang ia minum tadi dimeja depannya.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat yang penuh dentumam musik yang kuat itu, _Club_ malam. Meraih kunci mobil disaku celana yang ia gunakan, lalu mengendarai mobil tersebut kearah sumber suara yang ia dengar tadi. Dengan sejentik jari ia sudah berhenti disalah satu halaman rumah yang bisa dibilanh sangat mewah.

Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju suara itu, walaupun sayapnya tidak ada lagi, namun ia tetap bisa melayang diudara seperti sekarang untuk menggapai ruangan yang ia yakin pasti orang yang memanggilnya ada didalam.

 **= V POV =**

Aku memecahkan jendela yang menghalangi jalanku, berjalan menuju kearahnya. Tubuhnya, kulitnya, wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, ah.. semuanya terlihat sempurna dimataku. Aku mendekati anak itu, bisa ku lihat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

.

.

"Jadi.. anak bocah sepertimu yang memanggilku?" Ucapku.

"S-siapa k-kau?" Tanya bocah itu.

"Lucifer" Jawabku singkat.

"S-satan?" Aku menggeleng, tidak, aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan bawahanku. Hell! Aku tak sudi.

"Bukan dear, aku raja iblis" Ia mwnwlan ludahnya kasar dan masih dapat ku dengar.

"Jadi... tadi kau memanggilku, kau membutuhkanku?" Tanyaku.

"T-tolong aku" ucapnya memberanikan diri.

"Dari?" Ia melirik sekelompok orang disekitarnya. Aku pun mengikuti arah pandangannya. Ah.. bisa ku tebak, pembantaian?

"Ah.. pasti ayahku tidak mendengar doamu ya?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ayahmu?"

"Sang Bijak, TuhanMu" Ia menggeleng, sasaran empuk.

"Jadi.. kau mau aku membunuh mereka?"

"Mereka sudah membunuh seluruh keluargaku dan pekerja dirumah ini tanpa sisa, jadi YA! Aku ingin membunuh mereka" ucapnya mantap. Seakan lupa jika ada luka ditubuhnya itu.

"Tapi kau tahu semua itu pasti tidak gratis kan dear?"

"A-aku akan memberikanmu uang yang banyak jika kau membantuku"

"Ck.. ck.. ck.." Aku menggelengkan kepala. Cih, sudah abad keberapa ini? Masih saja tawanannya sama.

"Bukan itu, uang? Perhiasan? Tidak berharga bagiku dear.." lanjutku.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Biasanya mereka yang meminta bantuanku akan membayarnya dengan jiwa mereka" ucapnya santai.

"A-aapa maksudmu?"

"Mereka akan menjual jiwa mereka untuk aku makan dan sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan apapun yang mereka inginkan"

"Memakan?"

"Ya, setelah mereka puas dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan, aku akan membunuh mereka dan memakan jiwanya sebelum ditentukan mereka akan ke surga atau neraka. Jadi, jika kau buat perjanjian itu denganku, jiwamu tak akan masuk surga maupun neraka.. karena aku akan memakanmu dan kau akan menghilang begitu saja"

"J-jadi.. apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Kau tetap ingin melakukannya?" Aku melihatnya mengangguk walaupun ada rasa ragu disana yang tak biaa ia tutupi.

Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya, mengapit dagunya dengan kedua jariku dan aku menarik wajah itu agar mendekat dan bisa ku teliti.

"Kau.. laki - laki?" Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Cantik sekali, aku suka matamu"

"Bagaimana jika aku menawarimu perjanjian lain?"

"Perjanjian lain?" Ia mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Perjanjiannya adalah.. aku akan memberikan semua yang kau mau dan kau membayarku dengan hidup bersamaku selamanya?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Menjadi milikku, kekasih.. ah.. tidak, istriku mungkin?" Dan aku pun tidak bisa untuk tidak teraenyum.

"Jika kau menolak, aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk mencapai tujuanmu" ucapku.

"Ah.. dimana sopan santunku, pertama - tama, kenalkan, Namaku V, Lucifer, atau kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung namaku didunia ini dan kau pasti seorang earl.. aku akan melayanimu dengan baik" ucapku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi milikmu" Sungguh, rasanya senang sekali. Selama aku dihukum oleh ayah, dalam seribu tahun, ini peetama kalinya aku merasa sangat senang. Entah mengapa.

Aku memberikan aku sebuah pisau kecil berukirkan patung kecil itu padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya pria itu.

"Robek telapak tanganmu sebelah kiri sampai lewat pergelangan tangan, pastikan darahnya keluar" ucapnya.

"Bukankah itu sama saja bunuh diri?"

"Jika pisau biasa dapat ku pastikan kau mati, tapj pisau itu berbeda" ucapnya.

Dengan mantap ia arahkan mata pisau itu menusuk kulit telapak tangannya dan ditarik kearah pergelangan tangan, tempat nadi beristirahat, sampai mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Aku mendekatkan diri kearah pria itu, menyentuh cairan berwarna merah yang ada ditelapaknya dengan tanganku.

"Sebut namaku, dan sebutkan keinginanmu saat aku meminum darahmu" ucapnya.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telapaknya, menghisap cairan merah itu dengan nikmat.

"Aku.. Jeon Jungkook dengan sadar membuat perjanjian ini, perjanjian yang aku bayar dengan menjadi milik V, selamanya, dan sebagai gantinya.. bunuh semua orang yang membunuh keluargaku tanpa terkecuali.. termasuk otak dibalik semua ini" ucapnya.

"Perjanjian dibuat" ucapku dan setelah itu waktu berputar kembali.

"Siapa kau?!" Ucap pria tua itu.

"Jungkook, ku mohon tutup matamu, jangan membuka matamu sebelum aku menyuruhmu membuka matamu" ucapku.

 **'DOORR!"**

Sial, pria tua itu menembakku! Tidak aku tidak akan mati karena hal seperti ini. Tapi jas yang ku kenakan baru saja ku beli dari butik ternama di negara ini. Sepertinya aku akan membeli beberapa stel tuxedo lagi.

"Jungkook, tutup matamu.. ucapkan namaku"

"Kim Taehyung, cepat selesaikan semuanya"

"Baiklah.. Jungkook"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membersihkan hama - hama ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingiku selain Sang Bijak sekarang. Aku mendekatkan diri kearahnya.

"Apa kau perlu melihat hasil kerjaku untuk pertamakali sebagai bukti?" Ucapku dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukkan.

"Ah.. bukan salahku ya, kau yang mau.. aku hanya menawarkan" ucapku.

"Ku pikir.. kau tidak akan tinggal disini lagi melibat kondisi rumah ini yang mengenaskan, jadi.. apa kau mau tinggal ditempatku?" Tawarku.

"Kita belum selesai, apakah sudah mau ke neraka?"

"Hahahahaa.. tidak, aku juga punya tempat tinggal di dunia, kau tahu? Aku iblis modern" Ia mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan rumah ini?" Tanyaku.

"Keluarkan aku dari rumah ini, kuburkan tubuh orang tuaku dengan layak, setelah itu... bakar rumah ini" ucanya tegas.

"Baiklah.. Jungkook, tapi sebelum itu.. selesaikan perjanjian kita dahulu"

"Belum selesaikah?"

Aku membuka selimut yang tadi aku pasangkan ditubuhnya, memposisikan tubuhku memunggunginya. Ritual terakhir dalam perjanjian ini.

Memberi tandaku pada tubuhnya, agar makhluk lain tahu.. pria ini milikku.

 **"AKKKKHHH!"**

Ah, aku pasti sudah gila dengan membuat perjanjian bodoh seperti ini. Untuk kali ini, akankah ayah membiarkan ku saja.. untuk kali ini, karena manusia didepanku ini sangat menarik untuk dijadikan peliharaan.

.

.

 **= Author POV =**

V, malaikat yang jatuh itu mendudukan pria yang mengikrarkan perjanjian bodohnya tersebut di sofa apartemennya. Ironi bukan? Sesosok iblis dapat hidup didunia manusia dan berbaur dengan mereka tanpa ada yang tahu identitasnya.

Pria yang sedari tadi digendongnya tertidur dengan sangat lelap, mungkin karena kejadian malam ini yang membuat energinya terkuras habis. Kematian kedua orang tuanya dan keluarganya yang lain mengingat malam ini ada pesta keluarga dirumahnya.

Pemusnahan, mungkin kalimat itu yang cocok untuk menggambarkan kondisi keluarganya. Mereka dibunuh dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi, semua pembunuh malam ini sungguh tidak ada yang cukup waras. Hanya beberapa yang menggunakan pistol, lainnya memegang senjata tajam yang tidak masuk diakal, seperti kapak, sabit, dan lainnya.

Ya, setidaknya ia harus hidup untuk membalaskan dendam untuk keluarganya, sebagai Earl, penerus keturunan Jeon.

Taehyung, setidaknya itu nama yang disebutkan oleh makhluk bengis itu didunia manusia, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pria yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Meneliti seluruh bagian wajah pria itu. Cantik dan terkesan imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dan matanya yang masih tertutup bahkan bisa tampak cantik. Dan jangan lupakan bibir kecil agak sedikit tebal itu, berwarna merekah, _'bagaimana jika ia memakannya nanti? Oh pasti sangat nikmat'_ pikir Taehyung yang tanpa sadar sudah menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

.

.

Wangi khas masakan tercium oleh indera penciumannya, membuat abdomennya berteriak meminta jatah makan yang terlewat. Mengusik si mungil yang sedang terlelap disoffa empuk diruang tamu.

Jungkook mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan bangun dari tidurnya, mengusak matanya yang terasa amat gatal. Ah, ia baru sadar kenapa matanya terasa gatal, kemarin ia menangis hebat karena pembunuhan orang yang biadab kepada keluarganya, orang tuanya.

Seperti mimpi memang, baru kemarin orang tuanya dengan terpaksa meninggalkan dirinya sebatang kara hidup didunia. Ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan, ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang penting itu. Kemudian pria tegap dengan mata berwarna merah itu menghampirinya.

"Sudah bangun eum?" Ucapnya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Sial, ia baru ingat jika semalam ia melakukan transaksi ilegal bersama iblis yang keji dan sialnya lagi mempunyai wajah sangat tampan.

"E-eumm" suaranya serak. Masih mengumpulkan sebagian jiwanya yang belum juga terbangun.

"Ayo makan, aku sudah membuatkan omelet untuk kita sarapan" ucap yang lebih tinggi. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, namun masih setia tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Taehyung tak sabar, ingat dia iblis sekarang? Dan salah satu sifatnya adalah ia tidak memiliki kesabaran pada dirinya. Mungkin pernah, namun sudah dibuang jauh - jauh mengingat statusnyabpun berubah.

Ia menggendong si mungil dengan _bridal style_ membuat yang ada dirangkulannya terlonjak kaget dengan perlakuan yang tiba - tiba. Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya dileher Taehyung takut gendongan itu akan terlepas dan membuat dirinya jatuh keatas lantai.

Tak lama untuk sampai ke dapur apartemen milik Taehyung, pria tinggi itu langsung mendudukan Jungkook pada kursi makan tersebut. Lalu mengambil beberapa piring dan masakan yang telah ia masak dari _kitchen set_ nya.

"Makanlah.. pasti perutmu sudah memberontak minta diisi" pria mungil itu tak menjawab dan langsung menyantap makanannya.

"Masakanmu lumayan" ucap Jungkook. Membuat aktifitas makan Taehyung terhenti dan menatap pria dihadapannya.

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang memuji masakan sederhanaku, aku tersanjung.. terimakasih Jungkook" Pria berkulit sedikit lebih gelap dari Jungkook itu memperlihatkan senyum kotaknya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menghabiskan sarapan mereka masing - masing karena memang makanannya pun tidak terlalu berat dan embicaraan mereka hanya sekedar basa - basi. Taehyung membereskan piring bekas pakai dan mencucinya didapur. Sedangkan Jungkook masih setia menanti ditempat duduknya sedari awal.

Setelah Taehyung selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ketempat Jungkook berada dan duduk disamping pemuda manis itu.

"Lalu.. setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu karena kita sudah terikat.. dan aku akan menagih imbalannya setelah aku berhasil membuatmu mencapai apa yang kau tuju" Tanya Taenyung.

"Cari dalang dari pembantaian keluargaku.. jangan menghabisinya dulu. Aku ingin sedikit bermain dengan mereka" ucap Jungkook disertai seringaian yang tidak cocok untuk diperlihatkan dari wajah manisnya.

Taehyung menyeringai, bukan kah ia benar? Terkadang manusia jauh lebih memiliki sifat iblis daripada iblis itu sendiri. Dan dengan melihat Jungkook ia bertambah yakin, bahwa makhluk bernama manusia hanyalah makhluk yang sok suci dihadapan Tuhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **Vlienart**


End file.
